Battle Colosseum
The Battle Colosseum is an exclusive place in Pokémon Brick Bronze where players can battle each other for Battle Points or BP. It can be accessed through the Recreational Teleportation Device. Players will also need to visit the Battle Colosseum to relearn or delete moves for their Pokémon, as well as obtaining certain items. PvP The Battle Colosseum is the only place where players in Pokémon Brick Bronze can face off against each other. Requests can be sent from any opponent to the player by clicking on their name or by clicking on their avatar. Additionally, the player can send as many requests as they would wish in order to get a battle. There are many factors that can be selected before sending a request: * Level: In a battle, players can choose whether their Pokémon will have their levels changed or not. It can be Levels 5, 50, 100 or Unchanged. * Style: Battles can be fought in either Single or Double Battle format. In Single Battle, only one Pokémon is brought out every time, where as Double Battle will have two. Despite this, players will usually have a team of 6 Pokémon to bring in a battle. ** It is important that players know the difference between the two, as the strategies and tactics within these formats are very much different. * Rules: Players can decide what metagame they wish to play. The only metagame currently available is Anything Goes, where any Pokémon can be used and there are no rules or clauses. * Team Preview: Unlike other Pokémon games and simulators, players can decide whether they will be allowed to see each others team before a battle or not. ** Some teams that opponents use prefer to have Team Preview off in order to give them an element of surprise. The player must be wary whether they want to take that chance or not. * Spectate: This will list the match on "Spectate a Battle" board if "Allow" is picked, thus enabling other players to watch. Choose "Block" if the battlers do not want to let the others spectate. * Location: There are 22 arena locations to choose when battling. When in battle, the background changes to the chosen location. The default option is random, and players can ignore it if they don't want to choose. ** Single Battle: There are 13 unique single battle locations to battle in. They are: Desert, Woods, Ice Cave, Arena, Alola, Docks, Lab, Rooftop, Alley, Distortion World and Castle. Selecting Random will select a random location and selecting Colosseum will result in the game always choosing the normal map in any battle. ** Double Battle: There are 8 unique double battle locations to battle in. They are: Volcano, Swamp, Gold Mine, Ruins, Cavern, Ballroom, Satellite and Candyland. Selecting Random will select a random location and selecting Colosseum will result in the game always choosing the normal map in any battle. After a player wins a battle, they will earn 1 BP. If they win more battles consecutively, then a streak starts, allowing them to gain even more BP. The maximum amount of BP that a player can earn is 5 BP. They will maintain this amount until they lose a match. If a player forfeits before one move has been made, they will receive no BP. This only applies if the player has not won one match before the opponent decides to forfeit. Rematches between players will not count for BP unless 1 hour has elapsed, so the player must battle new opponents in order to continue their streak. Player will also earn a certain amount of Rank Points upon victory. Amount of Rank Points varies according to rank difference between the two players. More points will be awarded if the player has a lower rank than the opponent; less points will be awarded if the player has a higher rank than the opponent. The loser of the battle loses the same amount of Rank Points that the winner has been awarded. Colosseum Marketplace This is the section where players purchase many valuable items with BP they earned, as well as to remind or delete moves for their Pokémon. BP Shop A shop located in the Colosseum Marketplace, it sells numerous items, such as stat resets, held items, TMs, or even Mega Stones, in exchange for BP. Consumable Items Evolutionary Stones Held Items Incenses ''Note: Except for Luck Incense, only the breeding functions work currently.'' TMs Field usages are in italics. Mega Stones Buying BP Players may also choose to purchase BP using Robux, in case they cannot earn enough to buy what they need by battling opponents. Move Reminder/Deleter The Move Reminder and Deleter are unique vendors in the Battle Colosseum that can allow player's Pokémon to learn old moves, as well as forget unwanted moves including HMs. The Move Deleter is also the only person capable of deleting HM Moves. While the Move Deleter can delete a Pokémon's moves for free, the Move Reminder requires a fee for his services which is either 30000 dollars or a Heart Scale. He is also unable to teach forgotten Egg Moves yet. The Move Reminder and Deleter are represented by main developers Srybon and MySixthSense respectively. Category:Miscellaneous Locations Category:Shops